


Do No Harm

by Ithildin



Series: Echoes the Sea [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, First Meetings, Gen, Historical, Immortals, Injury, Pirates, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithildin/pseuds/Ithildin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate will find you wherever you may be - even on a pirate ship in the Caribbean. A companion piece to <a href='http://archiveofourown.org/works/169325"'>The Strangest Places</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do No Harm

_1761 ~ The Black Pearl, somewhere in the Caribbean_

"Jack tells me that you are in pain." Methos waved away her denial. "Do not bother, m'lady, you can not lie to your physician," he said as he placed a hand on her forehead. "The fever has not left you." Tilting her head up, he looked into her eyes; she was definitely more aware than she had been. A good sign to be sure, though, she had yet to speak. Of course, she was a noblewoman, he reminded himself, no doubt a lady of delicate sensibilities who would find her current situation distressing. "Despite that, you are much improved." He went to the table, mixing medicinal powders into a cup of wine. He could feel her eyes upon him.

"I think I remember you," she finally said from the bed, sounding uncertain, but not in the least frightened, which cheered him immensely.

Turning, he nodded, coming back to the bed. "You were conscious at times, though addled by fever and infection." With one arm, he helped her into a sitting position, holding the cup of medicine to her lips. "This will help with the pain and the fever."

There was no shying away from the intimacy of his touch, and she didn't complain about the taste, merely swallowed the contents as quickly as she was able. "Thank you," she said as he settled once more against the pillows.

"I will need to change your dressings, but will wait till the medication has time to dull the pain." He sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"For that, I am grateful," she said, a tremor in her voice.

"It will not be as before," he reassured her, "there is no more need to cut into the wound."

"There are pieces of memories," she explained. "I remember searing pain, and your voice, full of such care."

"There were shards of the shattered mast you were thrown upon embedded in the wound on your back. I had no choice but to remove them, were you to survive." She would never know how close she came to death at his hand, to spare her the agonies he had been required to inflict upon her. A swift death, triggering the immortality that lay within her. But in the end, he could do no harm to the woman under his care. She had a right to a real life, a mortal life, for at least a few more years. "But have no fear," he said with a grin, lightening the mood, "my stitches are tiny and precise, and there is a salve to rub in that will minimize the scar."

Nodding her understanding, she looked at him thoughtfully. "I realize that for all you have done for me, I do not know your name."

Laughing, he said, "I do believe we bypassed formal introductions, yes." Inclining his head, he tipped an imaginary hat. "Doctor Benjamin Adams, at your service."

"Vizcondesa Carlotta Amelia Constanza de la Fuente." She extended her hand, a twinkle in her eye as he clasped the proffered fingers, brushing a kiss over the back of her hand before releasing it. "But as that is something of a mouthful, I believe that Charlotte will do."

Methos once again revised his estimation of his patient. The lady was no shrinking violet, which bode well considering what awaited her. "Delighted to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise." Soft laughter now bubbled past her lips as she looked around the cabin before returning her attention to Methos. "I daresay we shall come to know one another much better over the ensuing days."

 _If you only knew_ , he thought. But what he said was, "I look forward to it." Her eyes were becoming heavy, and he knew the drugs were taking hold. "Sleep now."

"Yes," she agreed, sighing and taking hold of his hand. "Now that I know I shall awake again." Her eyes drifted shut.

"And you always shall," he whispered, looking down at the now sleeping pre-immortal. "You always shall, Charlotte."

End


End file.
